


Superheroes Don't Cry

by FuntasticFrost



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, 30 Day Whump Prompt Challenge, Emotional Hurt, Fainting, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Insomnia, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Sick Peter Parker, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuntasticFrost/pseuds/FuntasticFrost
Summary: Spider-Man is supposed to be a badass, crime-fighting vigilante, not a weak, helpless loser.





	1. Crying

**Author's Note:**

> A non-chronological assortment of whump drabbles based on my own Whump Prompt Challenge, found here:
> 
>   
>  <https://funtasticfrost.tumblr.com/post/174281702285/30-day-whump-prompt-challenge>   
> 

Superheroes don’t cry, but late at night Peter bites the corner of his pillow to quiet his sobs, hot tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. Sniffling, he wipes his nose and face, struggling to calm down. He hugs his blankets tight, squeezes his eyes shut, and tries to forget the how much he's let everyone down.


	2. Hunger

With his metabolism, he should probably be eating more, but he isn’t going to spend Aunt May’s hard-earned money on  _snacks,_ so he powers through the hunger pangs and low blood sugar. He starts to lose weight, and Mr. Stark notices how baggy the suit is getting.

“You need to take better care of yourself, kid,” he chastises, handing him a hamburger, and Peter flushes with embarrassment as he takes a grateful bite. 


	3. Nightmares

With a frightened cry, Peter jerks awake, panting heavily and soaked in sweat. He tries to calm down, wiping away the feathers glued to his damp cheeks—he tore open his pillow while thrashing in his sleep _again._

Trembling, he untangles himself from his sheets and flicks on the lights, knowing he won’t be falling back asleep anytime soon.


	4. Insomnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter and his classmates return to high school after the Blip.

Peter hasn’t been able to sleep since the final battle against Thanos, so when Flash sticks his foot out to trip him (his own twisted way of welcoming him back from the afterlife, most likely) Peter is too slow to catch himself. He falls, hitting the tiled floor face-first with an audible smack.

“Oh, shit,” Flash laughs in surprise and crouches down to look at him, visibly taken aback by the heavy bags under Peter’s watery eyes. “You look like shit, Parker—almost like you died or something.”


	5. Fainting

Clutching his injured side, Peter limps away from the fight, ducking behind a corner and sliding to the ground. His bruised ribs throb every time his chest rises and falls, and he rips off his mask, struggling to breathe.

“You hurt, kid?” Mr. Stark’s voice crackles through his earpiece, and Peter can’t drag enough air into his lungs to answer; his vision blackens around the edges, and his eyes roll back as he passes out.


	6. Panicking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a panic attack at school.

Betty’s presentation on earthquakes includes video footage of crumbling buildings, and the longer Peter watches, the more vividly he remembers being trapped under tons of concrete, completely alone and utterly terrified. His heartbeat thunders in his chest, sweat pours in rivulets down his face, and he can’t breathe—he’s stuck and dust is clogging his lungs and _he can’t breathe._

“Peter, hey, look at me,” MJ snaps, moving in front of him to block his view of the projector screen, and he flinches so hard when she goes to rest her hand on his shoulder he nearly falls out of his chair, gripping his desk so tight the wood creaks.


	7. Fever

“But  _ May!” _ Peter whines, practically pouting as she gently pushes him back into bed and tucks the covers under his chin, “I’ve got a Spanish quiz today!”

“Pete, you’ve got a fever of one-hundred and two,” she says, and he frowns, cheeks flushed despite the chill in his bones. “You’re not going anywhere until you get better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day! Thanks!


End file.
